


Non è dolce.

by Duedicoppe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A vostro rischio e pericolo, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, old stuff, surprise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	Non è dolce.

Non è dolce.

 

Spingi.

Spingi. 

Le mani aggrappate, legate dal nastro di seta che pende dal soffitto, non così teso da tirare sgradevolmente le braccia, non così lento da non poter sorreggere il peso del corpo se per il piacere dovesse perdere il controllo e lasciare la presa.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Affonda le dita nei suoi bicipiti, i soli forti quanto i tuoi. 

Spingi.

Spingi.

Senti le tue ginocchia puntellarsi contro le sue, in un gioco di equilibri in cui ormai siete diventati dei maestri.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Aggredisci la sua bocca in un bacio furioso. Senti i suoi seni schiacciati contro di te.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Passa la lingua contro la sua spina dorsale.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Chiudi gli occhi, abbandonati ai gemiti che vi state strappando, lascia che le immagini scelgano da sole in che ordine presentarsi.

Le volte come questa, in cui vi alternate per essere dentro di lei senza tregua.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Le volte in cui invece fate attenzione a sincronizzarvi, per trafiggerla allo stesso tempo davanti e dietro, portandola ad un piacere intollerabile.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Le volte in cui vi scopate la sua fica e la sua bocca, il suo culo e la sua bocca, le sue mani, qualsiasi cosa, allo stesso tempo. 

Oppure no.

Quasi sempre insieme.

Oppure no.

Scambiandovi, alternandovi, facendo a turno, guardando a turno, legandola nuda alle colonne del baldacchino sul letto di fronte, costringendola a guardarvi, lasciandola a digrignare i denti per tutta la notte. 

Spingi.

Spingi.

Le volte più tormentose, in cui usa solo la bocca, per ore e ore, in una tortura che ha del sublime e dell'insostenibile.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Le volte più gentili, quelle che un estraneo, se guardasse, potrebbe addirittura definire tenere.  
Non dolci, no.

Non c'è niente di dolce in lei.

Tranne la sua bocca, a volte, dopo una di quelle enormi coppe di gelato che, lo sapete bene, significano che il giorno dopo nessuno dei tre sarà in grado di fare altro che dormire avvinghiato agli altri.

Non è dolce la sua pelle.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Non è dolce il modo in cui ha abbordato il discorso, sapendo che anche se eravate perfettamente soddisfatti l'uno dell'altro vi piacciono anche le donne, ma che avevate rinunciato da tempo alla speranza di trovarne due che fossero davvero adatte.

Figurarsi una sola.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Non è dolce la sua frenesia, né il modo in cui vi tiene testa senza farsi ridurre in poltiglia, né la sua avidità.

Non è dolce il modo in modo in cui vi guarda quando decide di concentrarsi su di voi, smettendo di colpo la sua solita espressione svagata.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Non è dolce il modo in cui continua a rivolgersi a voi come ha sempre fatto chiunque, quando siete fra gli altri.

Non è dolce il modo in cui usa i diminutivi dei vostri nomi, quando siete soli.

Non è dolce il modo in cui sussurra i vostri nomi completi.

Non è dolce il modo in cui geme e sussulta e urla e sospira e poi geme di nuovo e di nuovo.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Non è dolce il suo sguardo, dopo. Pur annebbiato dall'orgasmo, è sempre lo sguardo di chi non ne ha avuto abbastanza. Di chi non ne avrà mai abbastanza.

Nessuno di voi ne avrà mai abbastanza, dovesse durare mille anni.

Hai sentito di tutto nelle chiacchiere di corridoio – Potter e la Weasley, Potter e Weasley, Potter e Malfoy. Malfoy e la Granger, Malfoy e Zabini, Zabini e la Greengrass, la Greengrass e la Weasley, La Weasley e Snape. Snape e Longbottom, Snape e Dumbledore, Dumbledore e la McGonagall.  
E questi sono solo alcuni esempi.

Insinuazioni, pettegolezzi, supposizioni, ipotesi deliranti dette solo per far ridere, tutti sono stati abbinati a tutti.

Ma questo non lo immaginerebbe nessuno.

Spingi.

Spingi.

Già sono stati in pochi a pensare a voi due, anche soltanto per scherzo. 

Nessuno ha mai pensato – nessuno potrebbe mai pensare a voi tre.

Se mai qualcuno vedesse, se mai davvero qualcuno vedesse, si presenterebbe da sé al reparto psichiatrico del San Mungo, da tanto è folle e assurda anche solo l'idea.

Spingi, Vince.

Eppure era l'idea perfetta, e lei è perfetta, e voi siete perfetti. Anche fra mille anni.

Spingi, Greg.

Non è dolce nemmeno in mezzo alle gambe, Luna. È salata.


End file.
